


Hey Cas

by Rylieoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: human!Cas, warning: feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylieoh/pseuds/Rylieoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't look at me I'm crying. </p><p>Cosmos flowers: peacefulness</p><p>If you have any suggestions/requests just send me a message or something on my tumblr: rylieoh</p></blockquote>





	Hey Cas

Heavy footsteps on the trodden soil was the only sound that pierced through the thick fog of dusk. They stopped in a particularly grassy area where a cross protruded from the ground.

Silence.

Motionless was the man who stood before the cross. "Hey Cas..." he choked out, his shallow breath condensed by the bitter cold. "Sorry, it's been a while since I came to see you." he gave a small, unenthusiastic smile and dug his toe into the gravel where he stood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a small wilting cosmos flower. "I brought this to make it up to you though." he murmured, bending to set the flower down against the cross. "Sorry it's not much..." he apologized, he had no reason to really.

He stayed down on one knee and looked around, as if someone would be around at this time of night, before pressing a gentle kiss to the paper and burying it next to the flower. The man stood up and took a few steps back. He bowed his head and turned to walk away. Once again only his footsteps could be heard through the fog and again,

Silence.

The note read a simple, and still unspoken, " _I love you Cas."_ It was an honest statement, true and close to Dean's heart which was now filled with everlasting regret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I'm crying. 
> 
> Cosmos flowers: peacefulness
> 
> If you have any suggestions/requests just send me a message or something on my tumblr: rylieoh


End file.
